Alone
by Jade Watson
Summary: Creek. OneShot. Based of The Song 'Almost Lover', but Is In No Way, Shape, or Form, A SongFic.


A/N: I Was Listening To The song 'Almost Lover' By 'A Fine Frenzy' When I wrote This OneShot. I Really wanted to write a Creek FanFic, But I never Knew What to Write about. But After Listening to The Song, I Just started To Type. Strange How That Happeneds, huh?

* * *

His touch lingered on my skin. The feeling burned through the layer of flesh and imprinted it's self into my very core. My arms were trembling to hold him.

But I could never hold him again.

Never.

The wind blew lightly making the leaves rustle with melancholy. The nostologic feeling was hard to forget, it was always there. My hair was swayed lightly in the cool breeze. The warm feeling in my stomach made my eye's sting. The tears crept slowly down my face. Time was no longer at the fast pace it used to be, not like when he was here. Now it was slow, almost still.

I turned my head to look up at the sky. The clouds floated away with the breezes push. The shapes slowly fading into nothing but clumps of white. Crystal Blue seeped through the openings of parting clouds. The harmonious sound of a bird calling made me sway my head to look around.

Of course I was alone. No one was ever around anymore. Not since he had vanished. It was hard to imagine a world built without him. I was alone.

Alone.

Such a timid word. Never quite as impacting as it should be.

Alone.

No. It would never feel right to say it.

Alone.

For some reason it was all that came to mind.

The sent of the flowers were making me nauseous. They didn't smell like him. Nothing did. He was something so different, so rare. He was the only one. There was only him. Nothing and no one could ever feel the same.

No replacement.

No substitute.

There was only him.

But he's gone.

Alone...

That word again.

I fell to my knee's. The ground was soft. My hands dug into the soft snow. It was cold. He was never cold.

Never.

Not even if he rolling snow balls in his hands. They were always warm. The snow would always melt away in his hands before he could throw it. I would always see the water dripping off his hands. His laughter would ring out.

Now it was nothing but a distant sound in my head. Something I tried to keep locked away in my mind. I never wanted to lose that sound.

Those rare sounds he would make, they only happened in a blue moon. And when they did happen, You had to make sure you were listening. Because of the distinct possibility that you would never here them again.

But now that was a reality. I would never hear that voice again.

Never.

Never and alone.

Such horrible words.

They cover everything I feel, but at the same time they don't.

It's a paradox.

The wind blew again. But so softly, like it was never their. It reminded me of when we danced. So slowly. He was so clam. It was unnerving. But peaceful.

Another paradox.

My heart was beating so fast. I thought for sure his was beating at double the speed of mine. But I felt his slow paced heart rate. He was content. It was so strange. If anything it made my heart beat faster. His head leaned against my chest. He chuckled at the sound. It was some kind of joke to him. It probably was.

I closed my eye's. The tears refused to give up. Leaving a trail of salty water that burned into me. I crawled forward. My hand came to it's destination. The stone felt so rough against my touch. It just didn't feel right.

He was so soft.

So vulnerable.

But his remembrance was so rough, so adamant.

My fingers moved their way across the indent of letters that spelt his name.

Hollow.

So very hollow.

Nothing about it seemed right.

The day he disappeared forever, I was ignorant. I had avoided him all week. Not even allowing myself to look at him. Now all I wanted was to see his angelic face again. I want to see That buzz of life that would always follow him.

It was strange seeing him so still.

Even when he slept, he was never still for more than a few seconds.

I always counted.

But he wasn't moving. He wasn't even breathing.

So very strange.

It was almost like it was never him. It couldn't have been him. He was too still.

But, it was.

And I was alone.

But, so was he.

He was somewhere else all alone.

I was in the world of the living.

Alone.

He was in the world of the dead.

Alone.

And we would never see each other again.

I brushed the over his name once more. Trying hard to remember his voice, to remember his touch, to remember his scent. Tracing his name made nothing come back.

Nothing at all.

It was all fading.

His entire existence was erased from my mind.

All except for his name.

Tweek Tweak.


End file.
